Invincible
by C. Sahdi
Summary: The song Invincible is by Pat Benatar. Her lyrics reflect the going ons of Gundam Wing to a tee.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters!  I don't own the song Invincible.  So you can't sue me!_

_Italicized and **Bolded words are song lyrics**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                The five boys heads snapped up as the alarm trip went off.  A voice came over the intercom.  

"Unauthorized and unknown mobile suits entering area. Warning.  All personal to the hangers.  Repeat.  Unauthorized and unknown mobile suits entering area. Warning.  All personal to the hangers."

"Aw, Shit!" Duo cried out as he rose from his chair.  The other did the same and they all ran to their gundams.  Heero scaled his gundam and started it up, as did the others. 

**_This bloodied road remains a mystery_**

**_This sudden darkness fills the air_**

**_What we waiting for?_**

**_Won't anybody help us?_**

**_What we waiting for…_**

"Loading 01" a calm voice said and the Wing Zero's hanger door came open and Heero blasted out.

"Loading 02 and 03" the same voice said as both Duo's and Trowa's doors opened and they took after Heero.

"Loading 04 and 05" the voice said as the last two suits that belonged to Quatra and Wufei blasted out of the space hanger._  The five gundams lined up in typical formation and flew towards the coming onslaught of mobile suits.  The first wave came and the gundams took out their weapons, ready for battle._

**_We can't afford to be innocent_**

**_Stand up and face the ending_**

**_It's a do or die situation_**

**_We will be invincible!_**

Duo whipped out his glowing scythe and cut through the first mobile suit cleanly.  Duo counted to three the waved his fingers at the screen.

"Ooga Booga!" and the suit blew up on cue as if by magic.  The Deathscythe Hell then lurched forward as he was hit from behind.  

"Where the hell did you come from!?" Duo turned his gundam around and sliced through the mobile suit but this one stayed longer then before.  Then Duo heard the haunting screaming coming from the other suit for a brief second then it exploded and the screaming stopped.  And Duo continued fighting destroying many more mobile suits.

**_This shattered dream you cannot justify_**

**_We are going to scream till we're satisfied _**

**_What we running for_**

**_We've got the right to be angry_**

**_What we running for_**

**_When there is nowhere we can run to anymore_**

Heavy Arms and Sandrock where fighting not to far from where the D-Hell was.  Back to back the both took down  suits together.  

"Why do you always do this!  Why can't you just surrender!" Quatra kept repeating as he started his way through a cluster of mobile suits slicing them to pieces.  

"You know why Quatra.  They don't know better and it is a fight where you kill or you are killed." Trowa replied softly as he shot down two suits trying to attack him.

**_We can't afford to be innocent_**

**_Stand up and face the ending_**

**_It's a do or die situation_**

**_We will invincible_**

"I'm sorry." Quatra whispered softly to the little pieces of mobile suit strung about.

**_And with the power of conviction_**

**_There is no sacrifice_**

**_It's a do or die situation_**

**_We will be invincible_**

Wufei screamed as a group attached him.  He had his DragonFang out defacing mobile suits one at a time before he took out his thermal weapon to slice them to pieces.  The oncoming group veered from its course trying to avoid the DragonFang.

"Come back and fight!  You cannot run from Nataku! No one is hear to save you!" Wufei cried out as he chased them down and destroyed them.

**_Won't anybody help us?_**

**_What we running for_**

**_When there is nowhere_**

**_Nowhere we can run to anymore!_**

****

Very few mobile suits where left.  Either retreated like cowards, killed in battle or even still in battle.  The few that where left where trained on Heero.  So he took out his buster cannon, took aim 'pulled' the trigger and watched the partials in front of the cannon form.

"Now it's over." He said.  The cannon shot off, blowing up all mobile suits in its path and some that weren't.  It destroyed everything and the battle was won. 

****

**_We can't afford to be innocent_**

**_Stand up and face the ending_**

**_It's a do or die situation_**

**_We will be invincible_**

****

The five gundams returned to the base on the L4 colony, all five worn out for battle.  As the hanger door closed you could hear Quatra's voice.

"And may you rest in peace."

****

****

****

****

**_And with the power of conviction_**

**_There is not sacrifice_**

**_It's a do or die situation_**

**_We will be invincible_**

**_We can't afford to be innocent_**

**_Stand up and face the ending_**

**_It's a do or die situation_**

**_We will be invincible_**

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_~*onwari*~_**

_~*Arigato to the people who have read this. If you would be so kind, please review, that way I know if I am doing a good job.  I would like any comment, which includes flames.  *grins*  What?! I need something to roast my marshmallows on!  ^__^   So tell people to read it.  Arigato.*~_


End file.
